The Host and the Otaku
by LyingWithACattyHat
Summary: Renge is hopelessly in love with a certain blond idiot, who seems not to realize anything. When Renge gets sick, will a love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Chi: Hey! So, I was having issues with my depressingly minuscule love life, so this is the product of those strange thoughts. I love KyoRen and TamaHaru, so i decided to combine them into this. I don't own OHSHC. Sad, but true. **

I'm not the nicest girl you're going to meet in your life. I'm not the girl who will change for you because you don't like something she does or how she acts. Dammit, if I like something, I'm gonna like it. If I don't want to do something, you can't get me to do it.

So why do I feel like you SHOULD love me for who I am, when who I am will never come close to the girl you want me to be. I'm not the girl who's going to go on about how 'I'm not good enough for him,' or all that crap. I'm going to stand up proud when I want to cry, and try to force the tears from my eyes that can usually hide their emotions so well.

So, let's review. I'm an annoying, dramatic, overreacting otaku. You're an IDIOT. You make me laugh when I'm not supposed to laugh. You let me be myself, then shun me for it. You accept me, then get disgusted by who I am, and push me away. You have the nerve to make me cry, and act like everything's okay tomorrow.

And that is why I can't help falling hopelessly in love with you. Every time you go to your precious Haruhi, every rime you call her your "daughter" in that special way of yours, I die a little inside. Every time you choose her over me, I lose a little bit of my soul. My heart breaks a little more every time. Every time you go off and sulk in your little corner, I want to wrap my arms around you, and tell you it will be okay. But I can't. I'm too scared of the truth, the truth that I'm sure you have absolutely no feelings for me.

So today, I wish for your attention. I pray for you to love me as I slowly drift into a dreamland. I love you, Tamaki, and someday you will know.

My dreams are filled with roses, sunshine, and Tamaki. Not in a perverted and overly romantic way. More in a sweet, loving way. We go on a picnic. He compliments the food, that I made myself just for him. I blush and he kisses me, softly and tenderly. He whispers that he loves me, and my eyes shine with pure elation.

Then the scene changes. We are sitting in a boat. He tells a joke and I laugh. He says some cheesy, romantic line, and I laugh, smacking his shoulder playfully. He overreacts and sulks off to his emo corner, somehow managing to tip the boat over in the process. I scowl, but he kisses me in the lake, managing to coax a smile out of me.

Then, suddenly, my happy dreamland is interrupted by the loud, obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock. Groaning, I smack the clock to turn it off, succeeding in bruising my hand. I get out of my soft, pink bed and stumble into the bathroom. I manage to brush my teeth and fix my hair and do my makeup, before realizing how tired I am. _'That's strange,'_ I think, but proceed to get dressed in my yellow Ouran uniform. Putting the large bow into my caramel hair, my hand brushes over my forehead. Feeling head, I ask a maid to bring me a thermometer. She appears, seconds later, carrying the thing in her hands. I thank her, and she checks my temperature. I wait, humming a song from a show I was watching the other day, when the device beeps, signaling that my temperature has been read. The maid reads it, her expression of indifference changing to fear and horror. Wordlessly, she shows me the number, and I gasp, reading it. 106.2. I have a fever of 106.2 degrees fahrenheit.

The maid races out of my room, almost immediately on the phone with a hospital. An Ootori hospital, of course. I hear shouting coming from the other room when everything starts to go black...

**Chi: So tell me what you think! Was it good? Terrible? Was Renge (yes, that was Renge's P.O.V.) too OOC? Please review, I accept both signed and anonymous. Hope you like where this is going, and sorry for the minor cliffy! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi: Hey peeps! I was REALLY bored, so I decided to write another chapter. I'm starting to love this pairing... Oh, I still don't own OHSHC, thanks for asking. **

I wake up, lying in a hospital bed with an I.V. in my arm. I rub tiredness from my eyes, and open them to see Tamaki. Pinching myself, I think I am dreaming, but he is still there and now my hand hurts, so I conclude that he's really there. "Hey," starts Tamaki, sitting down when I motion for him to sit next to me. "How are you feeling?" he continues, croaking out the words in a voice that lead to the theory that he has been crying.

I start to wonder why, when a nurse bursts in the room, carrying a thermometer. I laugh, remembering my previous episode with the dreaded device, but everyone else remains quite serious, so I quiet down quickly. The nurse practically shoves the thermometer under my tongue, causing me to gag. Instantly, Tamaki is at my side, looking at me with tearful, concerned violet eyes. _'What's up with him today,'_ I wonder. First the crying, now he cares about me...

My temperature turns out to be 106.1 degrees fahrenheit. The nurse leaves, bowing politely, and Kyoya walks in. He swiftly walks up to Tamaki after nodding his head in my direction. The Shadow King writes something down in that notebook of his, before starting to speak. "I told you she wasn't dead, Tamaki," he says, before turning and leaving the room.

I turn to Tamaki, expecting answers. "How long was I out, and how long were you here?" I ask, wanting to know these answers before anything else, really.

"You were out for around thirty-six hours or so," he says, I stare at him. "As for how long I was here, well, Kyoya told me the moment he found out, which was after school, and I've been here ever since. They offered to move me to another room, but I stayed. I thought you were dead, Renge, and I couldn't let you die. I have to tell you something very important." I look at him, wondering what could possibly be important enough to make Tamaki spend the night in a chair.

I sit up now, making sure that I can hear what this important thing is. My heart soars when I think of what I WANT it to be, but force my hope to go down, realizing that I will just get depressed when I learn that isn't why he has to talk to me. Then, Tamaki speaks.

"When I first met you, I thought you were creepy, annoying, and basically ruining my second family's lives. I didn't want to have another girl in the host club. Then I realized that you could make Haruhi more feminine by hanging out with her, so I accepted you. After you joined our Host Club as the manager, I started to develop feelings for you. At first, I didn't know what they were. Then I realized that I am in love with you, Renge." After finishing his speech, Tamaki hung his head in shame, trying only to cancel out the world. That is why he was even more surprised than I was glowing with elation when I leaned over and kissed him full on the lips.

Surprised, but happy, Tamaki deepened the kiss. He put pure love and devotion and everything a girl could want into a few seconds before we broke apart, gasping for breath. It was everything that I had imagined and more, even with me practically on my deathbed and not on a grassy meadow, having a picnic. Tamaki pulls me into a hug, but I stop him. "I'm sick, and I don't want you to get this," I explain. Tamaki replies by kissing me full on the lips. I give in, and happily kiss him back. His hands pet my long hair that has gotten tangled and messy from its thirty-six hours of being ignored.

He nudges me over, and I move, so that Tamaki can lie down next to me. He pulls the blanket over both of us, and the rest of the host club walks in a few hours later to find me snuggled against his chest, and him hugging me close to me, both of us sleeping soundly.

**Chi: So please review, I hope you liked it. Oh, and if anyone has a better title idea, please tell me, because I couldn't really figure a better one out. Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chi: I'm in an anti-Haruhi mood after a fanfic I just read, so here goes. Sowwee, Haruhi supporters, but I must do what I must do. I don't own OHSHC. **

**Haruhi: I hate you, Chi. **

**Chi: *cries in emo corner***

**Tamaki: *hugs Chi***

**Chi: *fangirl squeal***

**Tamaki: *backs away from crazy fangirl (Chi)***

**Chi: *goes back to emo corner***

**Renge: Uhhh... Please read, maybe she'll be happier by the time you've finished reading her work...**

I awake the next morning to a flowerpot being thrown at my head. Tamaki wakes up immediately, hearing my cries of pain, and feeling my warm, sticky blood dripping down onto his face. I grimace, my head spinning, and Tamaki, after kissing me and making sure I'm alive, screams for a nurse, or something along those lines. He then looks forward to see all of the hosts, and Haruhi glaring at me. He is about to get up, when I pull him back, and Haruhi smirks, contentedly.

"See, Tamaki" says Haruhi. "Even that stupid, annoying otaku knows that I'm a better match for you than she could ever be."

My being shocked (and injured from the damn flower pot) and Tamaki's rage, which I have never seen before, allows him to escape my grasp, and push Haruhi to the ground.

"What did you do to my girlfriend, you stuck-up commoner bitch?" screams Tamaki, going for Haruhi's throat. Kyouya sighs, writing something in that notebook of his, before pulling Tamaki, who now has his hands around Haruhi's neck, off of the choking girl. I grab Tamaki's hand and pull him back onto the bed, before fainting as he kisses me.

No One P.O.V.

All hell breaks loose as Honey cries something about Renge being dead, and Tamaki pulls her off of the hospital bed and into his Emo Corner. The twins mutter something about Tamaki becoming a necrophile, and Mori tries desperately to calm down a bawling Honey. Kyouya decides to play hangman in his dearest notebook, so he does just that. Then, Renge awakes, and the nurse shuffles into the room to take Renge's temperature.

Renge P.O.V.(again)

If I hadn't been suffering from flower-pot-hits-head-itis, then I think I would have burst out laughing from the nurse's absolutely hysterical expression. I look confused at the hospital bed where I am supposed to be lying down, until I look up at Tamaki's face, and realize that I'm in Tamaki's lap in his Emo Corner. Huh. That would explain the mushrooms that are growing around us.

Tamaki opens his eyes, and, upon seeing my very much alive face, hugs me to death, and pulls me into a very passionate kiss, that is quickly broken by the annoyed huff of the nurse. We pull away from each other, faces glowing red, as she walks over menacingly, with the thermometer in her right hand and a roll of gauze in her left. She tries to pull me out of Tamaki's lap but, after a few minutes of pulling and cursing, gives up and resigns to me sitting there.

The nurse jams the thermometer under my tongue, and has to look at it multiple times to be sure of it. Upon seeing the thermometer, a wide smile breaks across my face. I'm cured! "I'M CURED! YEAH!" I shout, until I feel dizzy, and let myself fall back into Tamaki's arms, as the nurse smiles evilly, holding the gauze.

"Now, children," she addresses all of us in the Host Club. "Who threw the flower pot at Miss Renge?"

Tamaki raised his hand, and the nurse called on him like a schoolchild.

"Haruhi," he said, glaring at the terrified girl.

"And who is this Haruhi?" asked the nurse, smiling evilly.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka was the one who finally decided to push Haruhi forward, and he gave her his sorry look, before running, crying, to Mori who picked up Honey and comforted him for "being disloyal to Haru-Chan."

The nurse called in a guard, who marched Haruhi out of the room.

Then, the nurse set about wrapping up my forehead in a layer of gauze, because that's where the cut was. When she was finally done, she gave one more glare to Tamaki, and then sighed.

"You may leave," she said to all of us, though mainly to me, since I was the one admitted here.

Then she stopped Tamaki and I before we left, where the others could easily hear us, and said: "If you had sex and got the sheets that my friend, the cleaning lady for this floor has to clean, then you had better be ready to pay. Big time."

The others burst out laughing, and the twins began to tease us, though they all knew that Tamaki and I were both still virgins, and Tamaki looked like a beet as he turned to glare at the nurse, who was standing there as we left, waving creepily.

**Chi: I hope you guys liked my chappie! Please thank me with reviews, favorites, and story alerts! **

**Haruhi: No one cares about your stupid story...**

**Chi: *goes to emo corner***

**Renge: *shakes head* Uhh... Please review and save Chi. **


End file.
